The Reason They Fell
by Solo Gamer
Summary: Frisk has done it! They've saved all their friends and finally made it to the surface! They've been chosen to be the monsters ambassador and is having fun living with their new family, but all is not well. Frisk fell down that hole on Mt. Ebott for a reason, what if that reason has been haunting them all through out their journey, what if that reason is back for more?
1. Taste of Heaven

**Welcome comrades to the beginning of something great! I like most of you have probably played an amazing game by the name of Undertale! Wowed by how great it was, I couldn't stop at just playing, I had to create something for it! First it was fan art, and now it's this, my take on what could happen after the end of the true pacifist run! Anyways, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the fic!**

 _Dead eyes watched as a loud clap of thunder illuminated the black stormy skies that roared above their head. They pulled their legs up to their chest and wrapped their arms around them tightly as they sat huddled in their small tidy room. The walls were bare of any sort of posters, pictures, or paintings, and the one dresser in their tiny room had no knick-knacks of any kind sitting atop it. The room was incredibly void for a twelve year old, Spartan like honestly, just like them apparently._

 _The walls, like them, couldn't block out the sound of shouting that raged above the violent storm above…._

 _If only the storm could drown it out…._

 _Alas, it never did before, so why would it now. Their grip tightened while their gaze stayed fixed on the window as the screaming intensified. It wasn't like they weren't used to this, like this wasn't an almost nightly occurrence. They were just biding their time waiting to find out how this night would play out, father or mother? Who would be her tormenter this time?_

 _A bang that put the very thunder that shook the skies to shame exploded into being as their door was practically kicked in. Heavy breathing and footfall could be heard approaching while a sad smile spread across her face coupled by the tears that dripped down their cheeks._

 _Looks like it was father this time._

The sound of their own screaming is what ended up waking up Frisk as tears welled up. Ragged, shallow breaths followed as Frisk clutched the covers in their small hands trying to calm themselves down, but it seemed like that was impossible. The harder they tried, the more the calm they so desired slipped from their grasp. Not even a few moments later their door slammed open and their fear spiked, for a moment they thought they were back in their own personal hell, but with a quick turn of their head they saw that wasn't the case. Standing in the doorway was none other than her mom, Toriel, with a look of intense worry etched onto her face.

"Frisk! What's wrong my child?!" she yelled as she dashed over to their bedside.

Frisk weakly held out a shaky hand towards her before Toriel scooped her up into a loving embrace. They hugged her back tightly as they fought to regain control over her breathing, burying their face into Toriel bosom. Slowly but surely, Toriel's warm and calming aura helped Frisk pull herself back under control and their breathing returned to normal. Frisk let out a long sigh as they sat back and wiped the tears from their face before looking up at her mom and giving her a small smile to let her know they were ok now.

Toriel returned the smile, but she was still worried. This wasn't the first time that Frisk had woken up screaming and shaken in the month that they'd been up on the surface. It happened at least twice a week most of the time, and easily the worst week it happened every night.

"Feeling better my child?" Toriel said sweetly as she slowly rocked Frisk back and forth in the early morning.

Frisk nodded their head and whispered a quick apology. They hated to worry their mom like this, but the nightmares wouldn't stop. The fear that they would come back….honestly to them it was a very high possibility. They didn't want to go back, but….if they found her then they'd have no choice. So until that inevitable day came, Frisk was going to enjoy living and playing with her new family.

"Oh my child," Toriel chuckled, "No need to apologize to me. I'm your mother, it's my job to worry about you. Now since you're already up, why don't you brush your teeth and get dressed before coming down for breakfast. Remember we have school later on, and everyone is coming to wish you and me good luck."

Frisk sighed and scrunched up their face. They didn't like school before, and they weren't going to like it now. They glanced over at Toriel as she walked out of the room and a small smile graced their face. At least having their mom as a teacher would be nice, but that was probably the only thing they were looking forward to at school. They would rather do more work helping the rest of the monsters integrate into society. Being the monsters ambassador was tough work, but at least it kept them busy.

Frisk slid out of their bed and sauntered over to their bathroom, quickly brushing their teeth and washing their face before returning to their room to change out of their pajamas. After a few minutes rummaging through their drawers and then getting dressed, Frisk emerged dressed for the day.

Though they still had their favorite striped sweater, it had been replaced in favor of a white tank top covered by a purple jacket that was like a smaller version of Sans' jacket, a gift from the skeleton himself that he gave them him a few weeks ago. Black tights covered by blue shorts and black combat boots, another gift they got from Undyne also made up part of their attire. Finishing it off was a red scarf, obviously a gift from Papyrus, and a white headband that had little horns on it, a gift from Toriel.

Satisfied with their look, they left their room and hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where they saw their mom cooking breakfast. Toriel looked up at Frisk and couldn't help but laugh.

"You've become awfully attached to everyone's gifts haven't you?"

Frisk nodded quickly before going to sit at the table and wait for breakfast to be served. The two made small talk about how the day at school should go, even though Frisk still didn't really want to go, until there was a knock at the door. Toriel glanced over at the door, and then back at Frisk who was bouncing excitedly and smiled.

"Why don't you go answer the door dear? You look like you want to be the first to greet everyone."

Frisk nodded and dashed over to the front door, snickering and bickering being heard from behind it as they approached. They swung the door open and smiled wide as they caught sight of their friends. Sans' and Papyrus were bickering as usual, Alphys and Undyne were talking about some anime, and Mettaton was just standing there looking beautiful. Frisk greeted them with a silent wave and beckoned them inside.

"Hello there darling! How are you?" asked Mettaton as they began to enter the house.

"Fine," Frisk whispered as the robot passed by.

"Hey Frisk! Happy to be going back to school?" questioned Alphys.

Frisk just scrunched up their nose much to everyone's amusement.

"Hahaha! Sucks to be you kid!" chuckled Undyne, "We don't have to go to school! So hurry up and get back so we can start training you into the ground!"

"Maybe it's because you're so old…" muttered out Frisk so low that only she could hear it.

"FRET NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM CERTAINT THAT YOU WILL DO FANTASTIC AT THIS SCHOOL YOU SPEAK OF! MAYBE IT WILL TEACH YOU THE ART OF PUZZLES, BUT NOT AS GREAT AS I COULD!"

Frisk couldn't help but chuckle at Papyrus' enthusiasm, and they promise that they will come make puzzles with him later on.

"You don't have to entertain him Frisk," sighed Sans, "With school, training, and puzzles together you might make yourself….bone tired."

Though most of the people in the room groaned at yet another one of Sans' puns, Frisk and Toriel couldn't help but laugh. Sans chuckled and tousled Frisk's hair,

"Man, I've ruined your sense of humor kid."

Frisk chuckled and replied with a soft voice,

"It's ok. I love your jokes a….skele-ton."

Everyone groaned in annoyance while Frisk, Sans, and Toriel all shared a laugh.

"Oh come on now, breakfast is ready and we don't have much time before me and Frisk have to depart for school."

Everyone nodded and made their way to the kitchen where they all sat at the table and began to partake in the delicious meal that Toriel had made. Conversations were flying left and right ranging from cooking to anime, and the entire time Frisk sat with a small contented smile on their face as they ate their breakfast. They loved days like this, where all of her closest friends got together, shared a meal, and laughed. It was one of her favorite things in the world, but as much as they tried to immerse herself in the atmosphere they couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was slowly eating their insides.

Something bad was going to happen today, Frisk knew it, they just didn't know what. Or rather, they knew what could happen, and were hoping beyond hope that that one thing didn't happen. The small smile that had graced their face had slowly faded and been replaced by a worried frown.

"Hey kid. Why the long face?"

Frisk turned to see Sans looking at them with a curious gaze, large smile forever present on his face. Frisk contemplated telling him their worry, but didn't want him or any of their new family to know of their old one. So Frisk just whispered,

"Nothing just thinking about school."

Sans looked at them silently for a moment, his eyes probing for any answers he may find on their face, before closing them and replying,

"Don't sweat it kid. It's just school, it can't be that bad."

Frisk nodded in agreement and went back to eating as Sans rejoined everyone in conversation. Ten minutes later it was time for Frisk and Toriel to leave. Everyone got up and walked with Frisk and Toriel to the door wishing them farewell. The two waved back at the group before they began their walk through the forest to school. The two walked in a comfortable silence as they made their trek, breathing in the sight and scent of the forest before they made it into the city. As they walked Frisk tried to be positive about their first day into school. Hey, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, right?

.

.

.

.

Frisk was wrong.

Frisk was oh so terribly wrong.

Frisk didn't like to fight, and rarely ever did they hate things. In fact, there were only two things on the planet that they hated, but school…..school was on its way to being added onto that list. The food was terrible, classes were boring and tedious, and the people….some people were meaner than any monsters. They could deal with the people being openly mean to their, but people being mean and whispering behind their back….that was more aggravating than anything. In all their classes, it was always that, ducking their head down while people whispered about how weird and disturbing you were for hanging out with and liking monsters.

Thankfully the day was over, and Frisk and Toriel were on their way home. Frisk let out a quiet sigh. They were happy that they got through the day, and nothing bad had happened. Maybe their gut feeling was wrong, maybe they were just feeling paranoid. Then that's when their life fell apart. She happened to glance across the street, and that's when they made eye contact. Their wide and terrified, with their astonished.

"Frisk? Is that you?"

 **Aaaaaand that is a wrap comrades! Well, that certainly was something wasn't it? It's stated in the game that people only go to for one reason, maybe Frisk's reason wasn't exactly…healthy. Anyways, drop a review and tell me what you think!**

 **READ AND REVIEW! Solo Gamer Logging out.**


	2. Fall to Hell

**Hello my comrades and welcome to another chapter of The Reason They Fell! This chapter was hard to write, and I have a feeling they are going to get harder as the story unfolds. So when we left off Frisk and Toriel saw Frisk's human parents and all of our favorite child's hopes and dreams crash and burn. What will come of this meeting? Read on to find out!**

 **Side note: This story will be updated once every week or two.**

 **Previously:**

 _Thankfully the day was over, and Frisk and Toriel were on their way home. Frisk let out a quiet sigh. They were happy that they got through the day, and nothing bad had happened. Maybe their gut feeling was wrong, maybe they were just feeling paranoid. Then that's when their life fell apart. She happened to glance across the street, and that's when they made eye contact. Their wide and terrified, with their astonished._

" _Frisk? Is that you?"_

 **Now:**

 _Tears streamed down their face as the gun clattered shakily from their hand, the blood dripping off the walls behind the woman and off their face. The child's parents cackled evilly as their father pulled the gun in his hand from Frisk's head. Their mother squatted down next to them with a soft smile on her face as she yanked Frisk's teary face, to hers so they were looking at each other eye to eye._

" _We warned you Frisk dear. If you tell anyone what we do to you then we'll just make you get rid of them," She pulled Frisk in even closer, "So unless you want all your friends to die, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."_

.

.

Frisk didn't even pause to consider answering the question. They ran.

Fast.

It didn't matter that their home was a good twenty minute walk away.

It didn't matter that they could hear Toriel's surprised voice asking them to stop.

That old fight or flight reflex had been jammed straight towards flee and they were not stopping anytime soon. They pumped their arms as fast as they could, their jacket flapping behind them wildly, ragged breaths clawing down their throat. They swerved through the people on the sidewalk, didn't stop to hear the voices shouting out to them, just kept running

And running….

And running….

Frisk stumbled into the clearing that marked their and Toriel's house. Frisk struggled to catch their breath as they looked up towards home with blurred vision. They tried to fight the pain and sadness that was welling up inside them and manifesting in the form of tears, but try as they might they couldn't fight it. This was the last time they'd probably get to be inside this house, probably the last time they'd get to see any of their new family, and the worse part was there was nothing they could do to stop it. A ragged cough erupted from their throat and they felt themselves topple forward. Eyes slammed closed tight and arms thrown forward in anticipation of impact, but oddly enough it never came. Instead, she felt arms wrap around her and catch her as she fell.

"Jeez kid, what's up with you? You look like you just ran a marathon."

Frisk slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the eyes of one grinning skeleton, eyes that were filled with worry for their young friend. Frisk tried to open their mouth to reply, but for the life of them they couldn't stop hyperventilating. Sans' worry only increased as he picked them up fully.

"Ok calm down kid, focus on taking deep breaths while I take you inside. I'm sure Tori wouldn't mind me coming in without her there if I'm helping you out. Close your eyes real quick or you'll get dizzy."

Frisk did as was told as they fought to steady their breath and moments later they felt a tugging in their gut, telling them that Sans had 'found a shortcut' into their house. Sans laid them down on the couch in the living room before disappearing into the kitchen and returning a few seconds later with a tall glass of water. Frisk was in the ending process of calming themselves, their breath though still ragged from running a long way was no longer sporadic and had been calmed. Frisk reached their hands up shakily and grasped the glass of water before gulping it down as Sans sat down next to them.

Frisk polished off the glass before whispering a quiet thank you to their skeletal friend.

"Don't mention it kid. Now what's got you so worked up? Where's Tori?"

Frisk froze as memories arose of the one in a million chance meeting they had earlier. It wouldn't be long now before Toriel walked through the door with her human family, and they'd have to go back…to that place. That place wasn't home to them, but they'd go back. They didn't want to go back! By this point tears were freely running down Frisks face again as they latched onto Sans and cried into his jacket. Sans was beyond worried now, Sans was in full blown protection mode. He wrapped his arms around Frisk and rubbed their back as they cried their eyes out and whispered "I'm sorry" over and over.

Something was seriously wrong, and Sans was going to find out what. He knew this kid, he'd watched them along their journey in the underground, and he knew they were made of tough stuff. So for them to be reduced to this state meant something was seriously wrong, and he was going to hurt anyone that hurt this kid, badly, but first he had to calm Frisk down. Unfortunately, it seemed like nothing he said or did would calm them. The only thing he could do was sit there with them.

It took twenty minutes for Frisk to tire themselves out with crying. Frisk sat up and whispered a quiet sorry to Sans. He shook his head, his normal grin still in place if a little strained,

"Don't sweat it kid. You mind telling me what that was all about though?"

Frisk just looked down and smiled sadly before standing shakily and turning away from Sans and to the stairs before replying,

"You'll find out soon. I…I need to go…grab some things from my room…s-stay here and greet m…Toriel for me…ok?"

Frisk didn't wait for an answer as they slowly walked up the stairs and to their room, locking the door behind them. If Sans was beyond worried before, he was to the moon with worry now. The kid always called Toriel mom, no matter what. Ever since they'd met, Frisk had always thought of Toriel as their mom, so for them to call her by her first name, something was seriously whacked. He would wait though for Toriel to get back and talk with her. Maybe the two got into a fight, though that was highly unlikely. Either way, Toriel would know what to do.

About five minutes later Sans saw the front door open. He stood up to greet Toriel, but stopped short when he saw the strained smile on her face, and the two humans that entered the house after her. Sans knew that this, and the way Frisk was acting were connected, and he wanted answers, now. His grin widened slightly, though the gesture didn't quite reach his eyes, his left one glowing blue at this time.

"Hey Tori, I let myself in on account of Frisk being outa whack when they got here and they needed help getting inside. Who are these guys?"

Toriel's smile turned genuine just for a moment as she looked down at Sans, but quickly turned back to its strained state,

"Hello Sans and it's quite alright, I understand. As for who these two are," she waved her hands to the two as her eyes darkened in sadness, "These are Frisk's parents."

Frisk had to fight from crying a second time as they paced through their room, collecting their clothes and throwing it into a large backpack. They were trying to prolong the inevitable, but there was no way that they could stop it. They'd heard them enter the house with Toriel, could hear them talking downstairs. Frisk's wrapped their arms around themselves as old memories resurfaced, memories of dark days and bitter nights, of tears and heart ache, and of feeling nothing at all. Honestly, the times where they felt nothing at all scared them the most.

It was times like those that they just didn't care. They didn't care what happened to them, they didn't care what anyone said, they didn't care whether they lived or died, they just didn't care. They didn't want to go back to that. Suddenly in their head, a small voice they'd though they were done hearing popped up, and it froze them in their tracks.

 _'Just reset…'_

That's really all it would take.

 _'You won't have to worry about it then…'_

A slow smile spread across their face. The voice was right. They could start all over.

 _'All your troubles would go away…'_

Just as quickly as it came, the smile disappeared. They couldn't do that. They worked so hard to get everyone to the surface, worked so hard to free everyone, to make everyone happy!

' _Stop it…"_

They couldn't take that away, not even if it helped them.

' _You're making a mistake…It's not too late to reset…'_

A depressed sigh escaped their lungs as they zipped up their bag, finished packing everything. They walked over to the door and paused, hand clutching the doorknob.

' _You know what happens if you go back. What they did to you, what they'll do to you…'_

This was it, the moment of truth. They'd go back, if it meant her new family was happy, then they'd go back. They would suffer, but at least everyone would stay happy.

 _'Don't you deserve to be happy to?'_

Frisk turned and looked at the small yellow glow that sat on their desk, before walking over to it, and saving one last time. They turned back around and after a breath slowly twisted the knob and swung the door open. They nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw Sans standing on the other side of the doorway, his hands tucked into his jacket pockets and a smile on his face, but this smile was far from friendly. This smile was sharper, more deadly, a smile that brought nightmarish ghosts from the past and memories they wished they could forget, and his one glowing blue eye seemed as if it was peering straight through them. Frisk took a step back, and Sans must've seen the fear on their face, because his smile eased up, though his eye never stopped glowing, before he spoke.

"Woah, kid. Look like you've seen a ghost."

Frisk didn't like how close to home that statement hit. It could be coincidence, but they knew better. Sans always seemed to know things that he shouldn't, and on previous runs back in the underground….well let's just say Frisk would never want to fight him. Not again. Not after what happened last time. They let a smile cover their unease as they shook their head indicating that everything was fine. Sans shrugged his shoulders, but you could see that he wasn't appeased in the slightest.

"So those your folks down there…they seem…ok."

Frisk just shrugged in turn.

"So I'm guessing that you're going to…go live with them now am I right?"

Frisk lowered their head and looked at the ground, only giving the tiniest of nods as an answer. Their hands gripped the straps of their backpack even harder now.

"Yeah I figured. Toriel says that you took off when you saw them when you two were walking back. Wanna tell me what that's all about?"

Frisk's grip tightened even further. This was their final chance. All they had to do was open their mouth and tell him about all the horrible things they did to them. How they made them feel, all the bruises, and cuts, and tears they caused, but Frisk didn't. Frisk was terrified. Terrified of what they would do if Frisk ratted on them. They'd already done that once, and it cost them so much. It put blood on their hands, and silence on their tongues. So instead of speaking the truth, lies flowed forth.

"I…I just didn't want to see how upset mo…Toriel would be with me when she found out. I knew I'd have to leave when I got back up here…I just didn't want to abandon you guys…so I didn't say anything about my parents."

Sans was quiet for a few moments, his large smile seemingly fake as he stared into Frisks downcast eyes. He knew there was something else going on, something that Frisk wasn't telling him, but right now he couldn't stand seeing Frisk's sad face. He hated seeing them sad, and even worse hated being the cause of that sadness. He reached up and tousled Frisk's hair as he let a soft chuckle out.

"Cheer up kid. Yeah were gonna be sad that you aren't living close to us, Tori especially, but it's not like we won't see you again. Plus you'll see Tori at school, she is your teacher and all. So cheer up, we aren't gonna hate you or anything for going back to your family. Just come visit us every once and a while, and give us a call from time to time. Ok kid?"

Frisk gave a watery smile. They probably wouldn't be seeing much of each other anymore if their parents had anything to say about it. They walked forward and wrapping Sans up in a large hug. Sans hugged her back just as tight, and the two stayed in their embrace for a few moments before they separated. Frisk took a deep breath before them and Sans descended the stairs, the entire time, his eye hadn't stopped glowing.

There was no going back now.

 _'You really are an idiot you know that…'_

.

.

.

Frisk cried out as they slammed into the dirty tiled floor, their arm taking the brunt of the force. They turned around and looked up at the enraged look on their parents faces. A small whimper escaped their throat.

"You really tried to replace us…didn't you Frisk?" growled out her dad.

"Did you think we weren't going to find you daughter? Did you really think you could hide with those freaks?" their mom sneered.

"It seems in the month or so you've been gone, you've forgotten your place SON." Muttered the father, putting emphasis on son as he glanced over at his wife, "Well that's fine. We've got all the time in the world to remind you."

Frisk wasn't fast enough to block the first kick. It smashed into their chest and sent them sliding further across the floor. They curled into a ball as they groaned in pain and tears sprung to their eyes. Seconds later blows began raining down on them, from all angle. They didn't try to run, just curled up and took it. They knew running wouldn't help. They just thought about their other family.

They thought about cooking with Undyne and Papyrus as the pain began to numb.

' _I told you what you have to do to stop this…'_

They thought about telling jokes with Sans while their vision began to blur.

' _Are you sure you can live with this again?…'_

They thought about picking flowers with Asgore as the pain completely disappeared.

' _Fine then. Live on the floor like the trash you are…'_

They thought about that last warm hug they got from Toriel as they left the world of the conscious.

.

.

.

' _This is the life you chose…'_


	3. Suspicions of Deceit

**Hello my comrades and welcome to another chapter of The Reason They Fell! Well…things aren't looking so good for our dear child Frisk. Back with their parents, it seems like it's back to their terrible life. How long will they be able to put with it? How long until their monster family finds out? If you want to know, you'll just have to read on to find out!**

 **Also, I wanted to thank those of you that have reviewed. I've gotten such positive feedback that it makes me want to keep writing this story. It fills me with DETERMINATION!**

 **And as far as Frisk not believing her monster family can take on her human family, while to a normal persons outlook that would be true. To Frisk, whose seen her parents do terrible things, and has been forced to do terrible things by them, whose been beaten and fears them completely, they'd seem worse than any monster.**

 **But enough of that, on with the chapter!**

 **Previously:**

 _Frisk cried out as they slammed into the dirty tiled floor, their arm taking the brunt of the force. They turned around and looked up at the enraged look on their parents faces. A small whimper escaped their throat._

 _"You really tried to replace us…didn't you Frisk?" growled out her dad._

 _"Did you think we weren't going to find you daughter? Did you really think you could hide with those freaks?" their mom sneered._

 _"It seems in the month or so you've been gone, you've forgotten your place SON." Muttered the father, putting emphasis on son as he glanced over at his wife, "Well that's fine. We've got all the time in the world to remind you."_

 _Frisk wasn't fast enough to block the first kick. It smashed into their chest and sent them sliding further across the floor. They curled into a ball as they groaned in pain and tears sprung to their eyes. Seconds later blows began raining down on them, from all angle. They didn't try to run, just curled up and took it. They knew running wouldn't help. They just thought about their other family._

 _They thought about cooking with Undyne and Papyrus as the pain began to numb._

' _I told you what you have to do to stop this…'_

 _They thought about telling jokes with Sans while their vision began to blur._

' _Are you sure you can live with this again?'_

 _They thought about picking flowers with Asgore as the pain completely disappeared._

' _Fine then. Live on the floor like the trash you are…'_

 _They thought about that last warm hug they got from Toriel as they left the world of the conscious._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _This is the life you chose…'_

 **Now:**

Frisk didn't come to school the next day…

Nor did they come to school the day after that….

Or the day after that….

By then Toriel had gone past the point of concern and crossed over into intense worry, so when little Frisk silently shuffled into class on what would've been their fourth day absent her heart nearly leapt out of her chest in joy. But even still…..

She could tell something was wrong with her child. They were always on the quiet side, but the way Frisk walked in was nearly ghostlike in its silence. They always used to have a kind and inquisitive look upon their face, a subtle bounce in their step, but now their face was blanker than a new canvas, and they walked as if wary of everything surrounding them. Another clue that something was amiss was the clothes that Frisk was wearing. Since they'd gotten them, Frisk barely ever wore anything other than the jacket, scarf, and boots that they were gifted. Now, however, they were wearing a black sweater that looked was so big that it kept sliding off their shoulder, faded blue jeans, and some old sneakers.

Toriel was worried.

"Hello my child. I haven't seen you in a few days. Is everything ok?"

When Toriel greeted Frisk, she was expecting them to look up with the same warm smile they always gave her and reply, to use that soft voice of theirs to tell them all about how the past few days had been. What happened was very different from what she was expecting. Frisk flinched to a halt as if surprised and slowly looked over towards the woman. What Toriel saw in their gaze put the final nail in the coffin that there was something wrong. Toriel saw a myriad of emotions flash across Frisks face starting with abject horror, then migrating quickly to fear, happiness, sadness, anger, and pain before the blank look washed across her face again. All of this in a split second. Frisk managed to pull a pale imitation of their former smile across their face before replying with false happiness,

"Sorry, I was catching up with my Family. Everything's alright I'm just…a little tired as all."

Toriel nodded and was about to reply when Frisk turned and hurried back to their seat before putting their head down as the bell for class to start rang. Yes, Toriel was very very worried. Something was troubling her child, and she was going to figure out what.

.

.

.

.

Frisk couldn't get home quicker. They almost cracked. When they walked in to class and saw their m-Toriel they nearly broke and told her everything. If they hadn't ran back to their desk and put their head down then there was no doubt they would've, but Frisk can't let themself do that. If Toriel finds out she'll come to talk to their parents, and then just like all the other times their parent will kill whoever comes to their rescue. Frisk wouldn't allow that to happen. Frisk would rather suffer than get her family killed, not again. They couldn't do that again. Not after…

Frisk shook their head as they walked back into their room and shut the door behind them before sliding down to the floor as the tears began to fall. They hated this. They didn't even have the comfort of Sans' jacket, or Papyrus' scarf, or hell even the boots from Undyne. Their parents had taken them from them the first day back, saying they didn't want them having anything that reminded them of their monster family. That they should just forget about them because it's not like they loved them anyways. Frisk tried to wipe their eyes and stop the tears from falling, but was failing miserably.

 _'Frisk….just reset…'_

Frisk shook their head. They refused. They wouldn't take away everyone's happiness.

A distortion in the air in front of them caused them to look up as they whipped away the obstructive tears as a figure faded into being, well more like partial existence. The figure was see through, though solid enough that Frisk could very easily make out who they were before giving off a small smile. The figure was a few inches taller than Frisk with a head of wild brown hair. A large green sweater with a yellow stripe covered their top while brown shorts and black boots covered their bottom. On the figures pale skinned, freckled face sat crimson eyes filled with anger, but not at Frisk, at the situation as their brow wrinkled in irritation.

"Hi Chara," Frisk whispered out, "It's been a while since you last came to visit me like this."

Chara was anything but pleased, they were seething with rage. Chara stomped over towards Frisk before grabbing them by the front of their sweater and yanking them up, making Frisk audibly wince. Chara winced themselves, noticing Frisk's actions, before growling out.

 _'Frisk if you don't reset then so help me I will force you to!'_

Frisk shook their head no.

 _'Frisk this isn't funny damn it! Look at what they are doing to you!'_

Frisk stayed silent as their gaze lowered, which only angered Chara further.

 _'You're just going to sit there and let those wastes of skin do this to you!?'_

Frisk flinched before giving a small nod to Chara's disbelief.

 _'Why the fuck would you let them hurt you!? Fight back!'_

"It won't change anything…."

 _'Then go get help!'_

"I can't…"

Chara was beyond pissed now as they screamed,

 _'THEN RESET!'_

Frisk snapped and yelled back,

"NO! I HAVE TO PROTECT MY FAMILY!"

Chara yanked Frisk closer causing Frisk to look up and to their shock see tears in Chara's eyes.

 _'WELL WHO'S GOING TO PROTECT YOU WHILE YOU GET YOUR FUCKING TEETH KICKED IN!?'_

Chara lowered Frisk back to their position on the floor before sitting down next to them as they angrily wiped away their tears before pulling their knees up to their chest. Frisk looked taken aback as a rush of sadness rolled through them. They put their arm around Chara and pulled them into a side hug. Silence reigned in the room for a few moments before Chara broke it.

 _'Humans are such terrible creatures…..They are the worst kind of monsters.'_

Frisk nodded sadly. It's not like they could say they thought much better of humans. It's not like they were all evil and terrible like their mom and dad, but truly good people were few and far in between.

"Yeah, I know. It's why we both ended up falling into the underground."

Chara looked down with a sad and aggravated smile and pulled their sweater away, revealing bare scared skin underneath before glancing over at Frisk as they looked at the bandages covering their chest and arms. They let out a sigh before gently grabbing Frisk's hand, getting a small smile out of the child.

 _'Hehe yep. Humans hurt us both….They keep hurting you.'_

The two went silent again for a while before Frisk chuckled quietly and replying,

"Well, as long as it keeps my family safe then I'll gladly accept getting hurt."

Chara growled out and glared at Frisk before they replied,

 _"Or you could just tell them what the two pieces of shit you call your human family are doing to you, have them come here and wreck shop, and then you and your family can go live happily ever after! Or you could reset!"_

Frisk looked back down at the floor in front of them. A part of them wanted nothing more than to do just that, but their fear of their parents overpowered their hope for this getting any better. They refused to reset. They'd already reset so many times, done so many things that they weren't proud of, hurt so many. They made a promise to themself that this time was the last time. They weren't going to reset.

Even if it killed them.

"You know I can't. This is all to protect my family. Our family."

Chara flinched and looked away before growling out a reply.

 _'That's your family, not mine…..they wouldn't want me after what I did….'_

"They'll forgive you. They loved you. If I know mom, she'll forgive you."

 _'Not anymore.'_

Frisk was silent for a few moments, letting the moment wash over them before leaning into Chara,

"If by some Snowdins chance that they don't…you'll always have me. I'll be your friend till the end. Whether it's by their hand or mine."

Chara looked at Frisk in pure shocked for a few seconds before snorting and looking away again,

 _'It's not like I can go anywhere, we're linked together. Now hush so we can enjoy the last thirty minutes of your fucking retarded human people come back.'_

Chara leaned in closer towards Frisk, secretly enjoying the touch of the only person who even knew they still existed.

 _'But….thank you.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

When Toriel got to her home she didn't know what to do with herself. The worry she felt for her child was driving her mad, and unless she got some sort of closure that her child was ok then she was going to lose it. Since Frisk had left, they hadn't called or texted once, they hadn't returned any either, and Frisk was the kind of person who would return the text or call as soon as they received it. Something was wrong with those people that called themselves Frisk's parents. She knew when she first saw them that something was up when Frisk dashed away when they crossed paths in the street. She'd assumed that it was because Frisk hadn't told her of her human parents and thought she'd be mad, but now she thought it was something much more than that.

Those people were too underwhelmed for finding their child that had been missing for so long. Their smiles seemed almost forced, and had Frisk told her that something was up she would've defended them to the death of those two if need be. She needed to confirm that her baby was ok. She paced across the living room contemplating what to do. She could simply go over and ask Frisk if something was up. That thought made her stope her pacing and look down in sadness and increased worry.

Why had Frisk lied to her like that? When things so clearly were not ok? Frisk had never lied to her before. They wouldn't, unless they had a very good reason. Was someone forcing them to lie? Was it their parents? It's not like she knew them well enough to know if they would do something like that, or what kind of people they were at all! Frisk had never said anything about them, never even mentioned them at all. Toriel gasped sharply as a thought struck her.

She didn't know anything at all about Frisk's life before falling into the underground. Why had Frisk fallen into the underground in the first place? Mt. Ebott isn't a place that children normally go wandering around. People only go up the mountain for a select few reasons. Frisk's parents couldn't be good people, if they were Frisk wouldn't have hidden their existence. Frisk would've told her about them, they wouldn't have ran away when they met in the street!

That was the last straw, she was going to go take Frisk back! She marched over to the door and grabbed onto the door knob before stopping in her tracks as a small thought weeded its way into her brain. What if she was just overreacting? What if nothing was wrong at all and she was just…sad that her child had left her yet again? She let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and walked back over to her couch and sat down. She looked around at the big empty house, it had gotten awfully lonely around here without her child to keep her company. It was like the ruins all over again.

"I'm just…I'm just overreacting. Frisk is fine. They're ok," she mumbled to herself, but no matter how convincingly she said it she couldn't believe her own words.

Something inside her knew that something was up. Her motherly instincts were kicking into overdrive for a reason. She couldn't be satisfied until she knew for sure. She needed proof. She needed help. Toriel reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone before dialing in the number of her favorite skeleton. The phone rang for a few seconds before her call was answered by the lazy voice of Sans.

"Yo Tori, what's up?"

She was about to speak before she heard a loud crash sound from Sans' side and the deranged laughter of Undyne and Papyrus.

"THAT'S RIGHT PAPYRUS GIVE IT YOUR ALL! STIR HARDER!'

"YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT HAS ONLY FUELD MY DETERMINATION! I WAS STIRRING AT 100% BEFORE, BUT NOW GET READY FOR 200%!"

"FUCK YEAH THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"

Sans sighed before speaking again,

"Sorry, Pap and Undyne are having their bi-weekly cooking lesson and as you can hear," he paused as another loud crash sounded, "They're in full swing."

Toriel giggled, "I can tell."

"So what's up?"

Toriel was quiet for a few moments. Did she really want to get Sans involved? He was the only one she could really depend on at the moment. Asgore was away with Alphys making sure that the other monsters were integrating within the human world alright and the humans were comfortable with them, Undyne would run in guns blazing ready to destroy things without listening to reason, and Papyrus….well he wouldn't quite understand.

"Sans…I-I'm worried about Frisk."

The line was quiet for a moment before Sans responded,

"Hold on Tori, I'll be over in a moment."

The line went dead with a click just as a knock sounded on the front door. Toriel walked over and swung the door open with a sigh as she moved aside for Sans to walk in,

"I still wonder how exactly you do that."

Sans chuckled as he sat down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he leaned forward with his hands in his lap, his large smile growing slightly chilling,

"Now, what's this you're saying about Frisk?"

 **Chapter end comrades! Always trust a mother's intuition! Goat mom is catching onto something being amiss and enlisting the help of Sans! Can these two figure out what is happening to Frisk? Can they do it before our sweet little child cracks and does something they regret? And wait a minute! Chara? What have they got to do with this, and why are they here?! Well if you wanna know the answers to those questions, then you'll just have to tune in next time for the new chapter of The Reason They Fell!**

 **READ AND REVIEW! Solo Gamer Logging out.**


	4. Breaking point

**Hello Friendos! Welcome back to another exciting chapter of The Reason They Fell! Last we left off Sans and Toriel's suspicion of Frisk's situation increased. They know something is up, but they aren't one hundred percent sure. Meanwhile, Chara is trying to run damage control and keep Frisk from breaking from her parent's abuse. How are things going to play out? Will Sans and Toriel find out about Frisk's terrible treatment? Tune in to find out!**

 **Also, Sorry about the long update time. I know I said once every two weeks, but college said that wasn't going to work out. I'll try to update much faster next time though! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 **Previously:**

 _Something inside her knew that something was up. Her motherly instincts were kicking into overdrive for a reason. She couldn't be satisfied until she knew for sure. She needed proof. She needed help. Toriel reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone before dialing in the number of her favorite skeleton. The phone rang for a few seconds before her call was answered by the lazy voice of Sans._

 _"Yo Tori, what's up?"_

 _She was about to speak before she heard a loud crash sound from Sans' side and the deranged laughter of Undyne and Papyrus._

 _"THAT'S RIGHT PAPYRUS GIVE IT YOUR ALL! STIR HARDER!'_

 _"YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT HAS ONLY FUELD MY DETERMINATION! I WAS STIRRING AT 100% BEFORE, BUT NOW GET READY FOR 200%!"_

 _"FUCK YEAH THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"_

 _Sans sighed before speaking again,_

 _"Sorry, Pap and Undyne are having their bi-weekly cooking lesson and as you can hear," he paused as another loud crash sounded, "They're in full swing."_

 _Toriel giggled, "I can tell."_

 _"So what's up?"_

 _Toriel was quiet for a few moments. Did she really want to get Sans involved? He was the only one she could really depend on the moment. Asgore was away with Alphys making sure that the other monsters were integrating within the human world alright and the humans were comfortable with them, Undyne would run in guns blazing ready to destroy things without listening to reason, and Papyrus….well he wouldn't quite understand._

 _"Sans…I-I'm worried about Frisk."_

 _The line was quiet for a moment before Sans responded,_

 _"Hold on Tori, I'll be over in a moment."_

 _The line went dead with a click just as a knock sounded on the front door. Toriel walked over and swung the door open with a sigh as she moved aside for Sans to walk in,_

 _"I still wonder how exactly you do that."_

 _Sans chuckled as he sat down._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about," he leaned forward with his hands in his lap, his large smile growing slightly chilling,_

" _Now, what's this you're saying about Frisk?"_

 **Now:**

The early morning light filtering through the window, illuminating the dancing dust in the air, was what awoke Frisk. They sat up silently as a large yawn escaped them. Their dark brown hair hung wild in front of their eyes and the large t-shirt they were wearing was hanging off one of their shoulders. The tattered grey blanket had been pushed down to their legs on the small bed they slept in. The house was silent, their parents having left earlier that morning for work. Frisk gave a small smile. It was moments like this that they enjoyed nowadays. There was no dealing with their parents, no pain, no sadness, just peace.

They looked down to their right and their smile widened a little as they looked down at their sleeping friend. Chara was still peacefully asleep, curled up next to the now sitting up Frisk. They slid out of bed as silently as possible, trying not to wake up their spirit like friend as they made their way to the bathroom connected to their room. They yawned again before starting their daily routine of brushing their teeth, washing their face, combing their hair, and well….less pleasant activities. It was during the middle of combing their hair that the slowly came to a halt and looked at themselves looked in the mirror. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it, but there was one thing that they always hated. Their eyes.

Everyone had always wondered why Frisk walked around with their eyes nearly shut all the time. She remembered Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne asking them about their eyes and having to dodge the question many times on the surface and in the underground. Frisk hated their eyes. They were just another reminder of why their parents hated them so much. Frisk used to really lover their eyes, but….it's hard to love something that only brings you pain.

Frisk sighed before slowly sliding their eyes open. It was a little blurry at first, but as their vison cleared so did the sight in the mirror. Clear, wide, warm red eyes stared back at them with a slightly sad but otherwise blank expression. A small smile tugged at the side of the lips, before they realized what was next on their agenda. Frisk pulled the shirt over their head, exposing the bandages that were wrapped around their chest, arms, and sides. There were more under the shorts they were wearing, but they would get to those later. Frisk nearly jumped out of their skin when a voice from behind them sounded,

"Seeing those bandages only makes me hate your parents more, you do have pretty eyes though."

Frisk spun around with a small squeak as she stared at the grinning face of a floating Chara. Chara tried to contain their laughter, but it was to no avail as they burst into laughter, their laughter ringing around the room. Frisk huffed indignantly before turning back around to the mirror before mending their wrappings. Chara slowly calmed down her laughter and floated down next to Frisk before speaking again,

"Sorry, but you should open your eyes more often."

Frisk sighed as they unwrapped the bandages around their chest and began applying new bandages.

"I can't Chara."

"Why not?"

Frisk sighed as they looked down sadly,

"I….I don't like my eyes."

Chara frowned and replied,

"Why? They're cute...Is it your parents again?"

Frisk didn't answer as they continued bandaging themselves, but their silence was enough. Chara sighed as they hovered down and sat on the counter in front of them. Frisk didn't stop wrapping their bandages until they finished before the turned to go get dressed. Before they could leave a soft grasp at their hand followed by a tug pulled them back over into a hug, a huge blush on their aggravated face.

"Look. I know you won't reset. I'm not trying to tell you to anymore, but if you're not going to reset anymore….then you have to at least love yourself. Your parents obviously wont, and you have me and the rest of your monster friends and family, but if you don't love yourself then it doesn't matter. So promise me….stop hiding and love yourself ok?"

Frisk stood still, a blush on their face from Chara's words before they smiled and returned the hug as they murmured their reply,

"I'll try Chara…but after everything I've done…everything I've been through….it's hard to love myself. But…for you, and everyone else, I'll try. Now come on. I have to get ready to school."

Chara sighed, but let out a small smile and let frisk go finish getting ready. They absolutely hated Frisks situation, but being who they were there was nothing that they could do about it. Frisk was the only one who could see them. It wasn't like they could tell anyone about what was going on. The only thing that they could do was continue to stay by their side and help them through this troubling time. Who knows, maybe things would start looking up soon.

.

.

That morning was the last morning Frisk would spend with her human family.

.

.

The happiness lasted only till lunchtime. Frisk was trying to keep themselves calm as they went through the lunch line. Those morning classes with m-Toriel had scared the hell out of her. She had pulled them aside to talk to them for a bit. It was absolutely nerve wracking. She had asked them how their life with their real parents was. They had to lie straight through their teeth, and tell them that everything was fine, that they were happy to be back with their parents. Even though they were absolutely fucking miserable and wanted nothing more than to break down and dash into her arms, they had to refrain from doing any of that, and the process was unbearable.

So here they were, shuffling along in the lunch line trying to recover from hurting Toriel like they did. They didn't even pay attention to what they had grabbed, they weren't very hungry anyways. They paid for their lunch and walked out into the lunchroom before they stopped and looked around. All the other kids were sitting around, having fun talking with their friends with not a care in the world. Frisk wished they could do that. Unfortunately, Life doesn't work out like that. They began walking slowly to a small out of the way empty table in the corner. Along their way is when it all started going downhill.

An unseen grin and a well-timed trip sent Frisk tumbling to the floor, their food falling on top of them and the surrounding area. The cafeteria went silent for a moment before viscous laughter rang out amongst the students, mocking the fallen child as they pulled themselves to their knees. Chara materialized next to them with concern and rage dueling on their face. Chara wished nothing less than death upon all the other children in the cafeteria. They looked down and were about to see if Frisk was ok when they stopped cold in their tracks. They knew that look. They knew that look all too well. Frisk's eyes were covered by their hair, but the slow smile that was spreading across their face, that chilling smile, was just like hers used to be.

Chara was surprised. They thought it would be their parents that broke Frisk. Who knew it would be something as small as this would finally make them snap. When Frisk finally looked up, their eyes were wide open, and their crimson gaze was fixed on the boy who tripped them.

"Frisk…you need to calm down..." said Chara in a firm tone, but Frisk wouldn't hear it.

"Frisk! Please calm down!"

Frisk still ignored Chara's words as they stood and turned to face the boy who tripped them, eyes blank with a large grin on their face.

"Frisk stop this! It's only going to cause more trouble for you!"

Chara stood in front of Frisk to try and block them, but Frisk walked straight through them and up to the boy; there would be no stopping this confrontation. Chara could only stand by and watch the situation spiral downhill as the cafeteria went silent once again as the two stared each other down. Frisk silently tugged off the oversized sweater that was covered in food exposing the plain navy blue t-shirt they wore underneath, along with all the bandages that covered their arms. Gasps of shock traveled around the cafeteria as they saw the bandages on their arms. Just as the boy was about to speak, Frisk acted.

They threw the sweater into the boy's face before rearing their fist back. He threw the sweater off just in time to receive Frisk's solid punch straight to his jaw. Blood spurted from his nose onto Frisk's fist and shirt as he stumbled backwards trying to recover. Frisk didn't give him the chance to though, as they quickly followed up their initial strike with another punch to the face that sent him crashing to the floor. Frisk was on them instantly, one hand grabbing a fistful of his shirt, and the other going to work on the boy's unprotected face as he pleaded for mercy. Screams of terror and pleading for them to stop surrounded them, but they fell on deaf ears as they continued to beat the kids face in.

Suddenly, a single voice broke through the rage that drowned out all the others. A voice that was all too familiar.

"FRISK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Frisk froze as Toriel ran over to the two, shock and disbelief prevalent on her face. All the rage that had swallowed Frisk disappeared the instant they heard her voice. Instead of rage, sorrow and misery filled them as hot tears began falling down their face. They couldn't stop the tears, they couldn't stop the hitching in their breath as they broke completely. The boys t-shirt slipped from their grip as the gravity of this situation and their entire situation crashed back down on them at once. Toriel sprang into action. She called a few other teachers forth to tend to the boy as she scooped Frisk up in their arms and carried them out into hallway, trying her best to calm them down.

It didn't matter what she tried, there was no calming them down. All she could do was rock them back and forth and tell them that everything was going to be alright, all she could do was be there for them. Toriel didn't know how long they sat in the hallway comforting them. A few different teachers and the principle came up to try and see what was wrong with them, but Toriel always shooed them away. It had been about ten minutes before Toriel asked them once more what was wrong, her tone pleading.

Frisk couldn't hold it back anymore. They didn't want to tell anyone. They knew that there was going to be severe consequences for their actions, but they couldn't take it anymore. If they took anymore then they'd reset, and they wouldn't be able to live with themselves taking away her families happiness again. So they told. The words tumbled out like water from a spring. Everything, from their life before the underground to the pain and suffering that they have been dealing with since they went back with her human family.

The more that they told, the more that Toriel's heart shattered. She knew it. She knew something was wrong with those people. She knew that something was wrong with Frisk all this time, but she'd just let them go back so easily. She didn't bother to question their morals, she was too blinded by her sadness at losing her child. Now tears were falling from her eyes now. She'd failed. She'd failed to do the one thing that mothers should always do, protect their child.

Toriel's soft grip on Frisk tightened slightly as a determined fire filed her eyes. She may not have been protecting her child before, but she would now. Those people had dared to hurt her child, and they were going to pay dearly for it. She stood and marched down the hall to the infirmary, setting Frisk down on one of the open beds. Frisk looked up at Toriel with broken red eyes, as Toriel gazed down on them with rage filled black ones.

Frisk sat up and was about to speak when Toriel put a finger to their face before starting,

"I'm sorry my child, that I haven't been protecting you all the time, that I didn't notice they were bad people from the beginning,"

She flipped her phone out and quickly dialed a number, "but I know now, and I'm going to fix it."

.

.

.

Sans sighed as he slouched in his chair behind the large check out desk in front of him, a large stack of various books next to him and book on quantum physics open in his skeletal hands as he watched over the quiet library. Of all he jobs he thought he could have when he made it to the surface, librarian wasn't high on his list. He couldn't complain though, the job did have its perks. He had all the books that he could hope to read, it was peaceful, it was quiet, and he could easily catch a nap hidden in the various columns of books. Lately however, he hasn't been able to chill out like he used to. Ever since somebody else shared in his suspicion on the kids parents, his mind has been racing a mile a minute. He knew there was something wrong with them, he knew they were trouble when they walked in. He just needed a little more, a confirmation that his suspicions were correct, and then it would be on.

A silent buzzing next to his stack of books grabbed his attention. His lazy gaze slid over to his phone before he reached out and picked it up. He saw who was calling and was a little surprised. Toriel never called him during work hours, and her break time ended a while ago. He flipped the phone open and hit the receive button before replying with a lazy hello.

"Hello…Sans…"

Now Sans was worried. Calling during work on top of sounding like she was distraught and furious at the same time was completely unusual. Something was wrong, and he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"What's wrong Tori? Normally you don't call during school hours."

"Sans…it's Frisk. We…were right."

Sans snapped his book shut as he listened to Toriel recap all of what happened at school, and the longer he listened the more intense his eye glowed blue. When she was all done telling him it took all that he had from destroying the library.

"Tori…take them home. I'll get the others and we'll meet at your place. Then from there we'll deal with the humans."

He snapped his phone shut as he stood to leave. He looked over at the few people in the library and cleared his throat. They looked up and were instantly frozen cold by the icy blue look in Sans' eyes, and the large sinister grin that promised pain.

"Everybody needs to leave now," he said with a dead monotone before a Gaster blaster materialized above him, scaring the humans even further,

"Library is closed."

 **AAaaaaaaand that's a wrap comrades! Frisk has finally broken and given in and told Toriel what has been going on, and she and Sans are not happy at all! What are they going to do now? How are they going to move forward with their new knowledge? You'll just have to tune in next chapter and find out!**

 **READ AND REVIEW! Solo Gamer Logging Out!**


	5. Broken Soul

**Hello my darlings and welcome to another exciting chapter of The Reason They Fell! Last we left off Frisk finally broke in the lunchroom. They snapped** **and beat the fuck out of a kid before breaking down and telling Toriel everything. With the knowledge that they were right about Frisk's parents all along, how are Sans and Toriel feeling? How are they going to deal with the situation now that they know what's been going on?**

 **You'll just have to read on to find out!**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _A silent buzzing next to his stack of books grabbed his attention. His lazy gaze slid over to his phone before he reached out and picked it up. He saw who was calling and was a little surprised. Toriel never called him during work hours, and her break time ended a while ago. He flipped the phone open and hit the receive button before replying with a lazy hello._

" _Hello…Sans…"_

 _Now Sans was worried. Calling during work on top of sounding like she was distraught and furious at the same time was completely unusual. Something was wrong, and he had a feeling he knew what it was._

" _What's wrong Tori? Normally you don't call during school hours."_

" _Sans…it's Frisk. We…were right."_

 _Sans snapped his book shut as he listened to Toriel recap all of what happened at school, and the longer he listened the more intense his eye glowed blue. When she was all done telling him it took all that he had from destroying the library._

" _Tori…take them home. I'll get the others and we'll meet at your place. Then from there we'll deal with the humans."_

 _He snapped his phone shut as he stood to leave. He looked over at the few people in the library and cleared his throat. They looked up and were instantly frozen cold by the icy blue look in Sans' eyes, and the large sinister grin that promised pain._

" _Everybody needs to leave now," he said with a dead monotone before a Gaster blaster materialized above him, scaring the humans even further,_

" _Library is closed."_

 **NOW:**

 _Frisk collapsed to the ground on their knees as the dust floated around the air around them, tears in their eyes, toy knife in their knuckle white grip, and disbelief plastered on their face. It…it wasn't a trick. Their parents…weren't tricking them this time. That woman…Toriel…she'd…really wanted...to help them? Frisk couldn't help breaking down. They'd been so wrong about her. She only wanted to help them and what did Frisk do to pay them back? They killed them…._

 _They curled into a ball as the grief continued to pile up on them. Chara looked down on them with a small sad smile, and a glassy look in their eyes. On the outside, they looked as normal as they possibly could. It took all their effort to maintain that look. On the inside however, they were screaming. They wanted to be angry, to be enraged with what Frisk had just done. They had just killed their mother, struck her down without hesitating. They should be furious. Anyone else would be, but…the more they looked at Frisk, the more they were reminded of themselves._

 _They used to be like that too, suspicious of every act of kindness. Warry of the world around them, unable to feel safe because they were robbed of that feeling. The people above made sure of that. Humanity had shown them no respite, so what would make down here any different? Of course they knew now that the monsters down here…were friendlier than most humans up above. Frisk however, didn't know this. They only knew that kindness didn't enter their lives, and love…love didn't exist in their world. Chara wanted to be angry, but they couldn't….because Frisk was everything that they used to be._

 _Chara walked up to Frisk and crouched down next to them, looking down at their curled up form._

 _"Hey….so is this…how you solve your problems? By…killing people? Is it effective?"_

 _Frisk whipped around and stared with wide horrified eyes at Chara as they responded,_

 _"N-NO! I-I thought….she wasn't….I-I'm sorry….t-they were right….I guess I really a-am a monster."_

 _Chara looked down at them sadly before replying,_

 _"Is this how you want to solve your problems?"_

 _"No…I thought…I thought it was all fake…just like all the times before…"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"T-they…my...they used to get some of their friends to pretend…to pretend that they were going to rescue me...they'd get my hopes up…only to destroy them when they sent me back to them with more bruises."_

 _Chara grit their teeth and clenched their fists hard at Frisk's words. All they did was remind them how much they hated humanity. Why they came down here in the first place. Frisk's next actions surprised Chara out of their anger. They were pulling up their menu, their hand hovering over the reset button._

 _"You asked me earlier if I solved my problems by killing," Frisk paused and looked up at Chara with their eyes wide open, ruby red and shining with determination, "L-Let me prove to you…that I'm not like them! That I'm not a monster!"_

 _Frisk pushed down on the reset button, and as everything around them began fading to a blinding white Chara grinned widely before replying,_

 _"Prove it to me Frisk. That even people like us can be good."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Toriel sat in her chair, fists clenched while Sans paced back in forth in the living room as they waited for the others to arrive. Toriel let out a depressed sigh. If only she'd noticed sooner! If only she had noticed when she first met them how terrible Frisk's parents were. It was no wonder they ran away from them that day! Tears stung her eyes as she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. There was no point in beating herself up now. What's done is done, now it was all about how she and the others were going to deal with the situation. She reached out and grabbed Sans' hand as he passed by her again, shocking him out of his muttering promises of death and torment. Before he could comment, she pulled him into her lap and wrapped her arms around him into a snug hug.

"Sans. If you keep pacing like that then you'll wear a hole in my carpet."

He sighed as he relaxed into the hug before replying,

"Sorry Tori. I guess my nerves are all…rattled."

She smirked at his pun,

"It's alright. I feel the same way, but we can't act rashly. If we do, we might end up starting another war between monsters and humans. Then all of Frisk's hard work would mean nothing."

He closed his eyes as he begun calming himself down to a manageable level. He was still absolutely furious, but Toriel was right. They had to approach this carefully. If they came at them the wrong way then it would blow up in their faces. For now, he would wait until everybody got there so they could all collectively figure out what to do. So the two sat in silence, both being calmed by each other's presence as they waited to drop the news to everyone. It didn't take long for the rest of them to get there. When they heard it was about Frisk everybody knew it had to be something important, something not to dilly dally over. So Toriel and Sans weren't surprised when after ten minutes of silence the doorbell began to ring furiously. The two looked at each other and with dry smiles as Sans stood up and chuckled out,

"So it begins…"

.

.

.

.

.

Frisk shot up, air ripping down their throat as tears begun to spring from their eyes, their fist clenching the blanket that they were underneath. Shivers wracked down their spine as they tried to recover from the disorientation that was plaguing them. It took a few moments but finally Frisk was able to calm themselves down enough to recognize where they were. They were back in their old room, back at Toriel's house. Frisk went back to being confused for a moment. How did they get back here? They looked down and stared at their newly bandaged arms and oversized t-shirt. When did they change? Weren't they just at school a few….minutes….ago? That's when it all clicked, and the calm they had just fought for left them and the tears exploded forth once more.

Chara, who had been keeping an eye on the noise that was happening downstairs, flew straight through the door up to the distraught Frisk as they tried desperately to calm them. They pulled them into a tight hug and rocked them back and forth as they fervently tried to think of a way to calm them down. Frisk's only response was to tightly wrap their arms around them as they continued to cry their eyes out.

"Frisk! Frisk you have to calm down!" screamed Chara.

Frisk's grip only tightened as they tried to stop but continued failing. They couldn't stop themselves. The walls they put up inside themselves to hold in all their emotions was gone. It was shattered to pieces. They couldn't hold anything back if they tried, and Chara knew this. That's why they were trying so hard to calm them down, why they were crying too. Because they knew how it felt to be this broken, they knew how terrible the pain was, they knew how vulnerable Frisk was firsthand. It was at times like this that people got desperate, and started making rash decisions, decisions that could hurt them for the rest of their life. Chara needed them calm so Frisk didn't do that.

They gently unlatched their arms from around the still distraught Frisk before placing their hands softly on the sides of Frisk's face and guided their gazes together. Frisk stared back at Chara, their tearful ruby gazes locking and giving Frisk something to focus on as Chara began to speak.

"Frisk…I know your scared right now, but you have to calm down ok. Y-you are going to be ok. That kid is going to be ok. He got what's coming to him!"

"But I hurt him so badly! You saw what I did! I-I'm a monster!"

"Frisk," Chara said firmly as she stared hard into their eyes, "You are not a monster. What they did was wrong. You fought back. That doesn't make you a monster!"

Frisk looked down as they whispered out,

"I told Toriel what's been happening to me…"

Chara smiled,

"I know! You'll be ok now you'll see! Mom and everyone else is going to fix this! You'll be safe! They won't be able to hurt you anymore," they leaned in and kissed Frisk on the forehead before pulling them back into a hug, "I promise. You'll see. Everything is going to be alright now."

Frisk looked down as they return the hug, their face turning as red as their eyes. They wanted to believe them. They wanted to believe them so much, but they just couldn't. The fear, the fear that their parents would hurt her new family was too big. They couldn't overcome it. This was a bad Idea….they had to go back….as much as they didn't want to they had to go back. If they went back then there would be no reason for their parents to come after Toriel and them. All they had to do was go back and their family would be safe.

Their heart sank. They were going to disappoint everyone again. They were going to disappoint themselves again. They had to though. They wanted to keep their family safe, and this was the only way they were going to be able to, even if it meant sacrificing themselves. Frisk looked up and kissed Chara back on their forehead before speaking,

"Can you go see what mom is talking about downstairs? I don't…wanna interrupt."

Chara's cheeks reddened before they replied,

"Sure, but I'm sure that mom wouldn't mind you interrupting. Be back in a jiffy."

Chara floated up off the bed and out the door to go do as they were asked. The minute they were out of sight Frisk let out a sigh as they climbed out of their bed and walked over to their window. Moonlight shown through as they gazed out at the forest beyond their house. They had to leave now while everyone was distracted. They couldn't handle seeing any of their friend's disappointed faces. They took one look back into the room and at the save point that was still on the desk in their room before looking back out the window.

The cold air nipped at their face as their thoughts wared with themselves. For a little bit, just for a little bit, they wanted to not think about anything; not the shitty life they had, not the terror that was their parents, not the sadness they were causing their parents. They wanted to not have to deal with any of these things, but if they didn't then the people they loved would get hurt. The question they had to answer was simple. Stay and risk it, or go and protect the ones they loved.

.

.

.

.

.

Chara floated back up the stairs very happy with what they heard. Everyone down there was dead set on protecting Frisk. It had taken a lot to calm down Undyne and Papyrus, but once they were everyone thought of something they could do without causing a war. It was a unanimous decision that they were going to call the police and tell them what had been happening, even though none of them were truly satisfied with this solution.

All of them wanted nothing more than to rip into the monsters in human flesh, but doing so might cause another war, so they had to settle for the next best thing. The police would help them sort all this mess out, and when it was all over Frisk would be back with them. Chara couldn't have asked for a better outcome, and was more than happy to tell Frisk the good news.

They flew through the door, and instantly their good mood fell. They expected to come back to a broken but mending Frisk lying in bed, but the only thing they saw before the tears began to fall was an empty room and an empty window.

"Damn it Frisk! Why do you have to make things so much more complicated!?"

 **Aaaaaand that is a wrap my comrades! Well I hope none of you expected this to be resolved so easily did you? Frisk is missing, Chara is distraught, and the outcome of this situation looks bleak. What's gonna happen next? You'll just have to tune in next chapter to find out!**

 **READ AND REVIEW! Solo Gamer Logging out!**


	6. Darkest Before Dawn

**Hello everyone and welcome to the final instalment of The Reason They Fell! Last we left of it seemed like all would be resolved, but it can never be that easy can it? Frisk took off into the night, with Chara being the only one who knows but unable to tell anyone! What is going to happen to poor Frisk? Will Toriel and the others realize Frisk is missing? What's going to happen to Frisk's human parents? Well, you'll just have to read on to find out!**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _I told Toriel what's been happening to me…"_

 _Chara smiled,_

 _"I know! You'll be ok now you'll see! Mom and everyone else is going to fix this! You'll be safe! They won't be able to hurt you anymore," they leaned in and kissed Frisk on the forehead before pulling them back into a hug, "I promise. You'll see. Everything is going to be alright now."_

 _Frisk looked down as they return the hug, their face turning as red as their eyes. They wanted to believe them. They wanted to believe them so much, but they just couldn't. The fear, the fear that their parents would hurt her new family was too big. They couldn't overcome it. This was a bad Idea….they had to go back….as much as they didn't want to they had to go back. If they went back then there would be no reason for their parents to come after Toriel and them. All they had to do was go back and their family would be safe._

 _Their heart sank. They were going to disappoint everyone again. They were going to disappoint themselves again. They had to though. They wanted to keep their family safe, and this was the only way they were going to be able to, even if it meant sacrificing themselves. Frisk looked up and kissed Chara back on their forehead before speaking,_

" _Can you go see what mom is talking about downstairs? I don't…wanna interrupt."_

 _Chara's cheeks reddened before they replied,_

" _Sure, but I'm sure that mom wouldn't mind you interrupting. Be back in a jiffy."_

 _Chara floated up off the bed and out the door to go do as they were asked. The minute they were out of sight Frisk let out a sigh as they climbed out of their bed and walked over to their window. Moonlight shown through as they gazed out at the forest beyond their house. They had to leave now while everyone was distracted. They couldn't handle seeing any of their friend's disappointed faces. They took one look back into the room and at the save point that was still on the desk in their room before looking back out the window._

 _The cold air nipped at their face as their thoughts wared with themselves. For a little bit, just for a little bit, they wanted to not think about anything; not the shitty life they had, not the terror that was their parents, not the sadness they were causing their parents. They wanted to not have to deal with any of these things, but if they didn't then the people they loved would get hurt. The question they had to answer was simple. Stay and risk it? Or go and protect the ones they loved._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chara floated back up the stairs very happy with what they heard. Everyone down there was dead set on protecting Frisk. It had taken a lot to calm down Undyne and Papyrus, but once they were everyone thought of something they could do without causing a war. It was a unanimous decision that they were going to call the police and tell them what had been happening, even though none of them were truly satisfied with this solution._

 _All of them wanted nothing more than to rip into the monsters in human flesh, but doing so might cause another war, so they had to settle for the next best thing. The police would help them sort all this mess out, and when it was all over Frisk would be back with them. Chara couldn't have asked for a better outcome, and was more than happy to tell Frisk the good news._

 _They flew through the door, and instantly their good mood fell. They expected to come back to a broken but mending Frisk lying in bed, but the only thing they saw before the tears began to fall was an empty room and an empty window._

 **NOW:**

The half-moon hung high in the inky black sky, surrounded by the tiny specs of white and light blue casting their light down upon the silent forest. There was no wind rushing between the tall tree leaves, no sounds of animals working through the forest, nothing but silence. It was quite peaceful…deceptively peaceful. If you listened close enough, you could hear the crunch of breaking branches, the rustling of leaves as they're violently shoved out of the way, and the ragged breathing of one small child as they stumbled through the vast growth around them. Shivers racked their small frame as they feebly reached their hand out in an effort to navigate their way through the dark woods.

They were lost, hopelessly lost, and their hope of finding civilization any time soon was slim to none. The more they wandered, the more their frustrations grew as angry, bitter tears stung their eyes and sobs drummed in their chest. They just wanted everyone to be happy…that's why they were going through all this! That's why they were stumbling through this forest right now, but right now…it seems like it was all for nothing. They just wanted to protect their family, it's what you do when you love someone…Frisk stopped as it finally clicked. A bitter smile slowly stretched across their face as they finally realized that what they were doing right now was only hurting her family. All this time they'd been trying to protect their family, but they'd been doing nothing but hurting them this entire time.

In their arrogance they'd caused more pain, unnecessary pain, to their family by trying to go it alone and solve their problem when they should've asked for help. They would've been happy to help them with this, they would've protected them from all of this! Angry laughter at their own arrogance bubbled up out of them as they continued to stumble along. Why did they have to be so stupid? There was no way that their human parents could take on her new family, but they were blinded by the old fear of their parents that had been forced upon them by years of abuse. They had had so many chances to ask for help, but they didn't do it….each time they didn't ask for help.

Blinded by their tears, they didn't see the slope downwards in front of them, or the root that was directly in their path. A short second later and they fell, hard, before they began tumbling down the hill, dirt, twigs, and leaves catching in their hair and sweater as a sharp pain bolted up their right arm. They slammed to a halt, landing back first onto a rock with a crack and a cry as the wind was knocked out of them. For a minute they thought they were dying as they tried to catch their breath. If they were honest with themselves they kinda wish they were. It was probably too little too late now, but as the tears streamed down their face they whispered out a plea,

"H…help…me…"

They slowly turned their head to look at their arm, bent at a crooked angle before staring back up into the night sky as they inhaled deeply before screaming out,

"SAVE ME! PLEASE!"

.

.

.

.

.

The living room was dead silent as the news of what has been happening to Frisk was sinking into the heads of those newly present. Sans and Toriel sat quietly and patiently, letting their friends digest the news before they tried to discuss what to do. Sans was especially worried. He'd never seen Papyrus so quiet in his life, and not just quiet…angry. He could tell his brother was trying hard to keep his anger in check, but it was seeping out in the way that he sat and fidgeted. Undyne was visibly fuming as she paced back and forth, Alphys trying hard to get her to sit back down. Finally, she turned with a hard glare to Toriel and Sans before speaking,

"So why haven't you destroyed these people yet?"

Toriel sighed,

"It's not that simple Undyne…"

"Yes it is!" she interrupted, "We destroy them for hurting my best friend!"

"And start another war with the humans?" drawled out Sans as he looked at her with a tired look in his eye and a hard smile, "Trust me. If there were no consequences about it those two would be long gone, but we're not in the underground anymore. We have to play by the human's rules on this or we could spark something that will cause more misery than it prevents."

Undyne grit her teeth before sitting back down with a thud next to Alphys and taking her hand, a growl building in her throat.

"So what do we do then?" asked Papyrus, his cheery smile gone, "We can't just do nothing when someone we care so much about was hurt like this."

"We call the police and tell them what we know, and let them handle Frisk's sorry excuse for parents," said Toriel.

Undyne slammed her unoccupied fist down on a table as her rage exploded again,

"You can't be serious! You mean we have to sit back and let the humans handle this!"

"What else can we do?" asked Toriel with a harsh tone in her voice,

"This is so unsatisfying! They're getting off easy! Are you even angry about…"

"You think I don't know that?!" screamed Toriel, tears stinging her eyes and heat pooling in her fists, her rage catching Undyne by surprise and shutting her up, "I find out the people I've entrusted my child to have been hurting them not just since they went back, but also before they even arrived in the underground and you think I'm not furious!?"

"Tori calm down..."

"I want nothing more than to burn them to a crisp, but I can't unless I want to start a fucking war! So don't you act like I'm not mad that I can't do anything!?"

"Tori," Sans said as he grabbed her hands and forced her to look down at him, "I'm angry too, but with all your yelling you've probably woken up the kid."

Papyrus stood and spoke,

"I'm going to go check on them, and make sure they are doing fine."

"Hold on Papyrus, I'm coming too," replied Alphys as she stood and the two ascended to the second floor to go check on Frisk.

Toriel was about to sit back down and resume the conversation, but before she could there was loud banging at the front door. She looked at Sans and Undyne confused before walking over to the door and swinging it open and being greeted with the sight of Frisk's angry human parents. Toriel's face immediately soured and she was about to ask them why they were here before they answered her question.

"Alright bitch I'm only going to ask this once. Where is my son!?" screamed the father.

"Our daughter you asswipe," muttered his wife.

It took all of Toriel's self-restraint from incinerating them from her front porch. Suddenly, Sans and Undyne, having heard the words exchange, were by her side with angry glares and grins full of malice.

"You might want to watch yourself here you pieces of trash," growled out Undyne.

"Or you just might have a really bad time," chuckled Sans as the two stared down the humans in front of them.

The two stepped back in shock before scowls returned to their face and the two replied,

"Your threats aren't going to scare us you fucking monsters. Now give us our child back!"

"Why?" asked Toriel with harshness thick in her voice, "So you can beat and torment them some more? So you can continue making their life a living hell instead of being parents?"

The two's faces filled with rage as they listened to Toriel speak before exploding.

"That piece of shit told on us again!" screamed the father, "Looks like being with you sorry lot must've given him back some of the defiance I'd beaten out of them!"

All three of the monsters faces darkened as they absorbed the human's words before Toriel spoke again,

"And it seems like the real monsters are you! Rest assured your child will be taken care of and treated with care with us. Since apparently you two are the real monsters here. Have fun rotting in jail."

The two's faces darkened and malicious grins spread across their faces. The mother was about to respond before Papyrus and Alphys came barreling down the stairs and yelled out,

"FRISK IS GONE!"

Everybody's head's snapped around into their directions startling them.

"What do you mean they're gone?!" cried out Toriel with increasing dread.

"THEY'RE JUST GONE!" cried out Papyrus, "WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE UPSTAIRS AND THEY'RE NOT THERE!"

Silence reigned for a few moments before the cry of a child in pain reached their ears, coming from the woods surrounding them. Everybody's thoughts clicked all at once, and Frisk's human parents dashed away into the forest,

"Come on! We have to teach that kid a lesson before those freaks can get to them again!"

Their words snapped the monsters out of their stupor, and Sans, Undyne, Papyrus, and Toriel all immediately tore off after them with two goals in mind, Find and help Frisk, and make sure those vile humans paid for ever daring to hurt them. Toriel turned back and yelled to Alphys,

"Call the police! Get them here! We will return with Frisk and those vile humans!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frisk couldn't stop the tears from sliding down the side of their face into the dirt below them as the stared up at the sky with blurry vision. It looks like this was going to be it. They'd called out for help, but nobody came. Lost, alone, and hurt, this situation reminded them of the first time they got lost in these woods. It was pretty much exactly the same, except this time they weren't going to make it out alive. This couldn't be mad though. They deserved this. If they'd just asked for help earlier then they wouldn't be in this situation. They'd be sitting at home eating butterscotch cinnamon pie with Toriel, trading puns with Sans, training with Undyne, cooking with Papyrus, and talking with Chara. They'd be happy. They'd been happy. They tried to sit up again, but the sharp pain in their arm and duller pain in their back thwarted that attempt, just like all the others.

"You really are an idiot you know that?"

Frisk gave a watery smile as Chara's teary-eyed visage came into their view, looking down upon them.

"I know Chara."

"You've really done it this time."

"Yeah this is definitely my biggest screw up."

"All you had to do was ask for help."

"I know that now..."

"Now is too late!" screamed out Chara as they sank to their knees next to Frisk, fists clenching their sides, "It's too late and you are going to die! You're going to leave me all alone!"

Frisk looked up at Chara with sadness in their ruby colored eyes. They raised their uninjured hand and placed it on Chara's cheek.

"It'll be ok. You still have Toriel, and Sans, and Papyrus, and Asgore when he comes ba..."

"NO I DON'T," Chara yelled back with tears streaming, "That's your family! Plus, they can't even see me! You're the only one I can talk to! For years I was stuck down in the underground with only the reminders of how much I fucked everything up as company!"

Frisk opened their mouth to speak but closed it when they heard Chara's next whispered words.

"You…you're all I have left. It hurts seeing the family I ruined and not being able to tell them I'm sorry, and it would hurt having to see them hurt knowing that you are gone, but what hurts me most of all is you going through all of this and dying….please…don't leave me Frisk….I don't want to be all alone again."

Frisk couldn't speak as they watched Chara break down. They just sat in silence feeling their spirits plummet as they tried to think of something to say that could possible make things better, but there was nothing that they could say. They were out in the middle of the woods, lost, with a broken arm and an injured back. There was no way they could get up and walk at the moment, and when they finally were able to it's not like they wouldn't be any more lost. They couldn't make this situation any better and it was tearing them apart.

They grit their teeth and with a yelp of pain pulled themselves up into a sitting position, their cry alerting Chara. Before Chara could react, Frisk spoke,

"Chara I'm sorry. I know it doesn't really mean anything right now, but I'm so sorry. If I could change how this turns out then I would, but with the state I'm in I can barely move. I've fucked everything up. I've ruined everything because I tried to do this all on my own and now look at where I am," they paused as they looked up at the sky with blurry vision, "I don't want to die Chara….not again. Not like this."

Chara grabbed a hold of Frisk's hand and kissed their palm before speaking in a whisper,

"Frisk….please just reset…you can get a happy ending and do it right next time! Please….I don't want to lose you for good."

Frisk was about to reply when a rustle in the bushes nearby alerted them and they turned to look, hope in their eyes. Someone was nearby! They could get help! Frisk didn't waste any time.

"H-hey! You out there! Help me! Please!"

The rustling stopped momentarily before switching into their direction. The two kids felt their spirits soar as the noise grew closer! Frisk wasn't going to die!

All that hope, all it took was a moment to crush it.

"Oh hello child. You don't seem to be doing so well! Need a hand?"

Frisk's heart dropped and all their hope was sucked into the black hole it left behind. Of all the people it could've been, these two were the last two that Frisk would've hoped for. Frisk's mom walked over and yanked them up by their broken arm, getting a scream of anguish from Frisk, and an unheard scream of rage from Chara. Frisk's vision was spotty as they were forced to look at the faces of their tormentors.

"You've messed up your arm quite a bit haven't you daughter? That's too bad, I was going to snap it once I heard the news that you told on us."

Frisk whimpered in pain as they stood awkwardly in front of the two, trying not to pass out from the pain.

"Well kid," began their father, "Your number is up. You went and blabbed, and now you have to pay the price. Remember the last time you upset us this much? I'm honestly surprised you made it back here. I was expecting you to die when we threw you in that hole."

He walked over and picked the child up with ease as they swam on the edges of consciousness before he and his wife began walking off into the woods.

"Guess this time we'll make sure you're dead for sure."

Frisk tried to fight. They really did. But with the combination of a broken arm and a bruised back, and barely being conscious enough to think, it was a fight they were most definitely not going to win. After a while they just gave up. What was the point in fighting? They just tried to enjoy what little of their life they had left. Chara was right next to them the entire time, tears streaming down their face as they cursed at the humans. Frisk gave a sorry excuse for a smile. With things like this, it's no wonder they hated humanity. There was nothing they could do, so they just closed their eyes and waited for the ride to be over.

.

.

.

.

.

The ride was over much quicker than Frisk liked. It was all too soon that they were standing next to the gaping hole that had started this whole mess. They felt themselves get rudely tossed to the earth on the edge, the force of their impact knocking a cry of pain from them as well as a few stones loose that fell into the abyss. They shakily stood and looked down into the hole, refusing to look up at the humans that had brought them here. Chara floated in front of them, no longer yelling but filled with the dread of the situation, filled with the sadness of knowing no matter what they did, they couldn't stop this.

The man chuckled as he glanced at his wife before they looked down at Frisk,

"Well kid. Any last words before your violent death?"

Frisk slowly looked up and turned so that their back was facing the hole and they were facing their parents. Their head raised, their crimson stare bored into their parent's eyes as they uttered their last words,

"When you two die I'll have fun watching you burn from my cloud."

The two scrunched their faces up in anger before the woman shoved Frisk hard and they went over the edge. Frisk closed their eyes, silence reigning in their ears as they waited for the hard impact to the ground far below that would finish them off. Imagine Frisk's surprise when instead of a rush of wind and a hard stop, they got a gentle breeze before being gently put onto the ground. This threw them off immensely because death was never this peaceful. They knew from experience. They slowly opened their eyes to the sight of the police, Sans, and the rest of her monster family.

"Sup kid. So any reason you didn't tell us your parents were homicidal maniacs?"

Frisk felt their tears falling anew as all the things they wanted to say rushed around in their head. Every time they tried to articulate their thoughts it escaped them. So they just looked up and whimpered out,

"I'm sorry."

Sans just sighed and tousled Frisk's hair before replying as he turned around and the group began stepping towards the parents,

"Don't worry kid. You helped us before, now let us help you."

Silence reigned before Sans spoke once more,

"Welp we warned you guys to watch yourselves, but now you're going to have a really bad time in the form of an accidental landslide."

Before they could respond bones erupted from the earth all around them while large magical spears, four massive Gaster Blasters, and great balls of fire materialized around them, circling them slowly. The two humans cowered in fear in the face of all the firepower surrounding them. Toriel cleared her throat before speaking,

"Well I guess right now is about time you should…what is the phrase Sans always says…oh yes! Get dunked on!"

Everything smashed down into the area the two humans were standing creating a massive explosion of pain and death that shook the earth. One of the police officers leaned over to another and whispered,

"Did….did they just straight up kill them?"

Sans chuckled and replied,

"Naw Don't worry," Sans waved his arm in a come her gesture and the two humans covered in dust and blue energy came whizzing out of the dust cloud, terrified and dirty but still alive, " There still plenty alive. So you can throw them in jail for the rest of their rotten miserable lives."

Sans waited for a few moments, letting the rest of the gang walk up next to him as they all glared down at the terrified humans before Toriel, who was holding a tired and injured Frisk, began to speak,

"Now, you two are going to go to jail for a long time, but on the off chance you make it out before you die in there let us issue you a warning."

"If you ever come near Frisk again," began Undyne, "Talk to them, try and hurt them, hell if you are anywhere near them."

"THEN YOU WILL BE MET WITH A MOST UNPLEASEANT FATE!"

Sans chuckled before he turned to the two with a smile that could kill lesser beings and pitch black eyesockets,

"What my brother means is, what we all mean is…come near us again…. **and you'll be dead where you stand. Are we clear?"**

The two nodded fervently before Sans and the group smiled and Toriel spoke,

"Good. Officers they're all yours now. You can drop them now Sans."

"With pleasure."

Sans slammed the two hard on to the ground knocking them out before turning to Frisk who was busy being doted on by Toriel and the gang. Frisk looked around with a dazed expression as they laid in Toriel's arms, being healed with magic and fading into the realm of unconsciousness.

"I….Is it over?"

Toriel smiled and kissed Frisk's forehead before replying just as they clocked out,

"Yes child….it's over."

.

.

.

.

.

Frisk yawned widely as they woke up and stretched, their back popping. They sighed as they sat there trying to clear the cobwebs from their head. It had been months since the incident. Frisk's parents were in jail, their wounds had healed long ago, and they'd told their family everything. Told them about how they had been abused by their parents ever since they could remember, about how it started again once they got back up to the surface, and that the reason they fell into the underground in the first place was that they were thrown down there by them. Sure they knew all but that last part, which filled them with an urge to go down to the prison and beat the hell out of their parents, but they felt like they needed to tell them themselves. It was only right.

Lastly, they apologized. They apologized to all of them for putting them through all of this when it could've been avoided if they'd simply asked for help. They were ready to accept any punishment given, and were surprised when the only punishment they got was a flick to the forehead from Sans and a promise to never do anything like that again. They were a family after all, it was only right to help each other out. So they promised, next time something happened that they couldn't handle on their own, they'd ask for help. Their greatest strength, would come from them fighting together.

They rubbed their eyes before opening them slowly, adjusting to the light that was streaming in through the window. They looked next to them and let a small smile spread across their face before leaning down and kissing Chara's forehead. Chara grumbled in their sleep before rolling over. Frisk chuckled before laying back down and cuddling up next to Chara. It's been a week since the incident and only now had things calmed down. Sure they had school in an hour or so, sure Toriel would come running up the stairs and scold her for still being a sleep when they should be getting ready for school, but school could wait. Right now…Frisk was just happy for peace.

 **Welp comrades, that's all for this fanfic! I hope you had a good time reading this and I want to thank you for sticking with me for this long on Frisk's above ground journey! You've all left such great reviews and have been a wonderful audience, so thank you! And for the last time, in this fanfic anyway, I'll say**

 **READ AND REVIEW! Solo Gamer logging out!**


End file.
